


Forgotten Artifacts

by MoonAndShadows



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Trans Character, Trans Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAndShadows/pseuds/MoonAndShadows
Summary: Sometimes things get lost over the span of time, like love. Naruto Loved Sasuke more than anything, but maybe the love Sasuke once felt for him has gotten lost over time. There is only one way to find out! Plan an elaborate mission where the two of you have to pose as a married couple, perfect. This is how he became Hokage. His intelligence.





	1. Sitting At My Desk.

Sitting at his large wooden desk, Naruto had to think of how everything got to where it is now. How he ended up needing to form this plan. How he had two kids with his best friend and Sasuke 

had a child with Sakura. It could be questioned how a few children in Konoha were born when their parents were both deeply in love with other people and each other knew about it. It's just how it happened. All for different reasons.

Naruto and Hinata had their kids to continue family names. Also its not common knowledge that Naruto is Trans and helped Kakashi alter the sexy jutsu to make a transitioning jutsu for trans ninjas or allys to use on themselves or others. It is reversible. The rest is kind of his business.

Naruto has never been very good at explaining things. He's not a girl but not one hundred percent a guy either. He used the jutsu to transition into a female but still uses masculine pronouns. He's more comfortable that way. Who carried their kids doesn't matter. That's not public knowledge. Hinata identifies as female and is happily dating Tenten. 

Sai and Ino are now with different people. Ino with Sakura, an expected couple. Sai with Shino, a bit more of a surprise. They coparent wonderfully and get along just like they are married.

Sasuke and Sakura were apparently never together. Sasuke just wanted to continue his bloodline and Sakura. She just wanted something to pour her love into.

Naruto is trying to move on or get back to his basics. He needs a plan. A good plan a really good plan. His omega instincts tell him to cling to his alpha and settle down and make children. That approach will scare Sasuke off. Did naruto forget to mention he's an omega? It's a well kept konoha secret that few know. He takes blockers almost all of the time because his scent is so strong. 

Sasuke is an alpha through and through. His animal is a black panther which fits his personality well. His tiny black ears and long soft tail are just as elegant as him. He looks as powerful and dominant as he smells. Even though he's not extremely muscular or anything, he just has a presence. 

It's been awhile since they've been alone together. They've stopped hooking up since Sasuke came back permanently. They use to have sex everytime The raven haired man would return to the village but now that he's back for good it's different. 

Naruto debates if that's honestly all he was to Sasuke, a quick fuck. Something to remind him of his glory days. The tender words and pet names were actually nothing to him. The special relationship they had formed had actually meant nothing to him. Years of foundation meant nothing to the raven haired man. 

Naruto rejects this thought immediately. The true fear and sorrow it brings him he cannot handle so he rejects it. he looks at the papers on his decks and sees little droplets. He laughs softly and wipes his sparkling blue eyes. His long blonde eyelashes are wet with tears. 

The Sasuke he met when they were younger would never and he truly believes he wouldn't now. That's when they got together, on a Duo mission that involved a lot of risks and an overnight in the woods. That's when they first truly kissed and promised to always be with each other no matter what. 

They made promises that would be hard to normally keep. They said they would never sleep with anyone else or kiss anyone else. Naruto made one last promise, that he'd only ever let Sasuke touch his tails. 

Sasuke had already begun showing his possessive nature. It didn't bother Naruto, it excited him. His tails were extra sensitive in a very positive way so this promise was sure to make Sasuke happy so he said it. To be honest, Naruto was only able to keep one of those promises. 

Neither of them were able to stay by each other. They kissed and had sex with other people but not once did Naruto let anyone touch even one of his nine tails. 

He laughs about it now, Sasuke probably doesn't even remember. That mission was the start of it all.

That actually gives Naruto an idea! Kakashi and Iruka got together in a mission similar to the one every duo team keeps rejecting...which one is it….oh! Yes! This one. The pair of ninjas need to pose as a newly married couple and go to a land of the Mist to see how foriegn relations is going from the eyes of a foreigner. It's almost like it's taken right out of a storybook. 

Naruto calls a very tired Shikamaru to tell him all about his plan. They set up the details and mail out the call to action to Sasuke. Now Naruto just has to sleep.


	2. Sasuke's Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Moving right into that mature/explicit rating. Honestly i don't know the difference between the two.

Sasuke's out late at night when the mail comes. It has to be after ten. Mail that comes after ten is usually from the Hokage. He looks at the poor soul delivering it. "Shikamaru, how did you get roped into his nonsense? You have a wife and kid at home." Sasuke says flatly taking the scroll. He holds it like it might be on fire or infected. That seal means a mission, so soon? Naruto wants him gone that badly. Huh, good to know. 

"His nonsense keeps me on my toes. You should partake in it a bit more. He's even more of a pain without you visiting him." Shikamaru leaves him with that before walking away. 

Sasuke takes off the scroll with his teeth and goes to walk inside. He will have some difficulty unraveling this with one hand but he's done more complex things. Eventually he starts to read about his mission.

It's simple, straightforward, an information gathering mission with little to no battling and a lot of undercover. He'll have a partner that's not listed until the end. He skips to see who it is and his grip loosens and the scroll rolls back up. 

Oh. That's why it was delivered so late. That frightened omega is worried about something because he hadn't seen him since he got back. To be blunt Sasuke isn't sure what they are. 

He frowns and goes to start packing. He only really needs three or four hours of sleep a night and it's not time yet. He is going on this mission with Naruto. It feels so nostalgic and soft. Ugh. He's never been a fan of gentle feelings. He starts to bring things from his room to the living room and packs his backpack.

He debates packing a few things that naruto may have thought he had gotten rid of or never even known about. A dark blue and orange collar made out of ribbon and spikes. It ties in the back with a ribbon or a padlock. it has a disgusting color scheme but when naruto was sleepily talking while they were cuddling one night he talked about this dream collar he wanted. 

Sasuke got it specially made just for him. Sized and everything. It was supposed to be a gift for their one month but stuff kinda started to fall apart after the chunin exams. They were just dumb kids. 

Sasuke joined the akatsuki before he could give it to him. It was a dumb. They hadn't done anything really serious since they were young. But they knew what they liked. Naruto always talked about wanting a collar. Sasuke wondered if he truly knew what it meant. 

They didn't have sex for the first time until he was basically a fugitive. Till he was supposed to be Naruto's enemy. It was almost unspoken that if they met and fucked it was like a blip in time and then time restarts when they are no longer in sight of each other. It kept the world functioning as it needed too.

eventually his brain became even too dark for their meetings. He was truly being Puppeteer by higher forces. He doesn't remember most of it. He always kept the collar strapped around his belt, though. It had a bell on it so it would snap him out of his sadistic trances every once in a while but never for long. Somehow the collar is still in really good condition. 

He looks at the sex toys he's gotten over the years. The ones he got later. During his visits to Konoha after Everything. When he was traveling to better himself. He got them to test Naruto's limits. He doesn't really have one. Sasuke smirks and packs of few of those under his clothes as well. 

He's shaken out of his trance of thinking what position he'll have the blonde in first by a smell in the air. It's not sweet. Normal omegas are sweet. No, he smells just how you think he would, like a fresh bowl of ramen broth. Ham ramen to be exact, it's actually really nice. There is signature strong omega scent there too. Desperate, soft, gentle, delicate, something you handle carefully. 

Sasuke stands up and moves to open the door. Naruto is a decent way away from the small apartment. He's in a mostly buttoned down top where you can see his breasts and cleavage, the small freckles on his chest is visible. He's also got short shorts and slippers on. He probably didn't walk slowly on the sidewalk the whole way. Roofs probably for most of it. 

Sasuke uses his chakra to form his missing arm and picks Naruto up to carry him inside. "Why do you look like you just walk out of the house in the middle of getting dressed?" He says while closing the door behind them as they enter the house. 

"Couldn't sleep, very warm." Naruto says and trills while instantly nuzzling against Sasuke. 

"You were warm so now you want to cuddle?" He says snarky and sits on the couch. "Why did you come here when we'll be seeing each other tomorrow?" Sasuke asks but he knows the answer. 

"I couldn't sleep." Naruto says firmly. Its honest yet also a lie. He came because he couldn't sleep but also to ease his worries. 

"The guest bedroom is at the end of the hall on the left." Sasuke says seriously not dealing with nonsense at this time of night. 

Naruto gives him a sad broken look at that. That he's a guest. He's not allowed to sleep in Sasuke's bed. He moves to get up but one strong hand and a chakra limb hold him down. "Use your words and you may get what you want, babe." 

Naruto whines, words aren't his strong suit. He looks up at Sasuke with wide blue eyes. "Am I allowed to sleep in your bed, master? I don't want to be in the guest bedroom. I want to be surrounded by things that smell like you." Naruto is a little shocked by how easily he slides back into his role. He missed calling him master. 

Sasuke strokes his tails leaving Naruto to whimper and moan loudly. "Have you been good? Walking here all exposed. Any alpha could have seen you. You know how good you smell. Maybe you're just teasing them since you could snap anyone's neck so easily. Why taunt me like that…? Am I the one you're teasing?" Sasuke bites into his neck leaving small marks and hickeys but not mating him.

"No, it's not like that...I'm just forgetful. I forgot to redo...ahhh fuck..SaAHsuke! please ...please! I forgot to redo the buttons." Naruto is facing Sasuke in his lap. He hesitates holds onto him tighter. He wants so badly to rut against him as his tails are being stroked and pulled. 

"Please, what?" Sasuke smirks leaving a trail of kisses down his neck as he strokes each tail. 

"Fuck me, please…." Naruto begs softly and holds onto him. He whines and moans louder. 

"Maybe later, because I think all it'll take to make you cum is for me to grind against you firmly once. You're that wound up." Sasuke smirks and kisses him on the lips. "You're allowed to cum, you've been so good for me. You're always so easy to please." He grinds against Naruto firmly.

Naruto moans loudly and trembles through his orgasm. He clings to Sasuke tightly and is drooling a bit. 

Sasuke cleans up his face and carries him to his bedroom. He gets him changed and cleaned off the. Lets Naruto wear one of his shirts to sleep. 

Guess they'll set off from his house in the morning, seems like Naruto brought his bags. This'll be a long mission.


	3. That's New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'm drained so I'm shocked I even i continued it.

When Sasuke wakes up to Naruto in the morning he starts to fully progresses everything.

The blue eyed man's hair is longer. That was there last night and he just didn't register it. He must have done something to it for the mission. Its really cute long but Sasuke prefers it around fistful length. This is longer than that.

He does feel this warmth in chest when he looks at the blonde's sleeping face. He's drooling a bit but his face is completely at ease. Sasuke pulls him closer and yawns. He's just gotten a little over three hours of sleep. Maybe another hour or two won't hurt. He closes his eyes and holds Naruto close to him. His body feels warm against the slightly taller man and he is easily pulled back to sleep.

Naruto wakes up an hour later and looks at Sasuke's sleeping face. The relaxed and calm expression is rare. Usually he knows Sasuke to have nightmares even when he's here. Maybe they've gotten better, he hopes deep down in his heart that they have. Naruto is mesmerized by the soft angles of his facial features and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, he wants to stay like this. He wants to stay in the raven haired man's arms and process all of this. Let it all sink in. He doesn't get much time to do that.

"Good morning, idiot…" Sasuke smirks softly the familiar and playful nickname rolling off his lips like it belonged there. He likes the reaction it gets.

The annoyed huff he had earned and the response of "morning to you too, bastard." it's the soft blush on Naruto's cheeks that makes him know he made the right move. Naruto likes being reminded of the past. Anything that can do that for him is a positive, but it's hard. When Naruto's stayed the same and Sasuke has drastically changed.

Then Sasuke moves slowly to untangle their limbs and get out of the soft bed. Naruto complains but doesn't hold him back. The slightly taller man starts to get dressed and brush his now disheveled hair.

Naruto eventually convinces himself that he has to get up so he drags himself out of the comforting warmth and scent of the sheets. The blonde gets dressed and askes for a brush so he can pull his hair, that's now longer, into two small ponytails on either side of his head. He yawns and stretches once he's dressed. "Do i pass for a girl?" He asks his brooding partner.

Sasuke looks at him up and down. "A little too well if you ask me. Grab your bags. Let's head out. We are running behind schedule." He replies with a slight red blush spreading to his cheeks.

Naruto laughs "you and your schedule. I'm the Hokage, don't worry so much about it." He watches him softly and grabs his bags as Sasuke walks out the door. He wonders what this trip will change for their relationship.

Hopefully they'll become boyfriends again. That sounds so childish. He just wants to be intimate with Sasuke. He follows him out the door and to the exit of the village.


End file.
